Cry
by KM Rune
Summary: I'm cold.    Tears fall down my cheeks and I swipe them away fiercely. M for some language.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anything associated with SM.**_

_**thanks to those who reviewed my first story. Here is another one. I hope it meets the readers standard.**_

_**Fic inspired by the Song: When Dove's Cry from the Romeo and Juliet cd 1996**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry<strong>_

_**~0~  
><strong>_

It's cold. My fire no longer provides the warmth I need to stay alive.

Am I too demanding of those around me? He was demanding. He had to be the best. He had to come first. Before my mother. Before me. I hate him. My mother... I love her. I know she loved me but now she is gone. I remember her laying there...dying. Wishing, dreaming, demanding, where was he? Why did you both leave me alone in a world that's cold.

I'm cold.

Tears fall down my cheeks and I swipe them away fiercely.

I hate him.

I hate...

I hate him!

I'll destroy him for abandoning me!

For abandoning her!

I won't forgive.

I will make him bleed just to see if the color is truly red.

I'll...

"Rei! Stop or you'll die!"

I snap my eyes forward to see her reaching out to me. I don't care. Let it all burn.

"Rei. Please come back!"

I'm alone. I'll always be alone.

"Rei, I'm here if you just let me in!"

I'm cold.

"Snap out of it. I'm here!"

Burn.

"Fuck this. Forgive me Reiko."

My world go black.

* * *

><p><em>...Where am I?<em>

"My home."

_...Who's there?_

"I think I'm insulted by that Reiko-chan."

_...I know that voice...I think I know that voice..._

"I should hope you know my voice. Oh Rei, why did you do this to yourself?"

_...I'm alone. This isn't real._

"I should slap you for that. Open your eyes idiot."

_...Minako? No. You're not here. You are just like them... You're gone._

My eyes fly open as water is dumped on my face. The first thing I see is a pissed off idol, standing next to a couch I've never seen before. This isn't her apartment in Tokyo. I would know. I was there just last week to take care of her plants. So where the heck are we.

"London. I brought us here after that stunt you pulled at your father's house."

I tense up at the mention of my father. I feel that angry again. I hate him. Why did he do this? Wait a minute. Why am I in London? Minako must of seen the question in my eyes for she answered again without me saying a thing.

"I didn't think it would be good for you to be in Japan after his news." She crossed her arms in front of her as she turned her back on me and walked to the window. Staring out she spoke once more. "You almost killed us all Rei. Your father's house is gone. Makoto punched him out so hard that he doesn't even remember receiving us all that night for dinner."

I remember.

It burned.

I burned everything around me that night. I didn't care. I wanted those around me to hurt as much as I did. I wanted...I wanted to be heard.

"Not everyone is going to hear you screaming in the silence Rei."

Her words cut me to the quick.

I am screaming. I've been screaming hoping someone would hear me. No one has.

"I hear you Rei. That's why you are here. I do hear you."

I throw my legs over the edge of the couch before standing to my full height scoffing at her words. She can't fool me. No one hears. No one understands. It's all pointless.

I feel that cold fire burning inside once more. I want to unleash it. I want...

"Don't lie!" I shout at her.

If Minako is stunned by my outburst she doesn't show it. She faces me calmly. I can't read her facial expressions Hell I can't read her eyes at all. It just makes me angrier.

"Don't stand there and lie to my face Aino-san! You don't understand me. You can't understand me. I nearly burned that house down right? I'm a monster just like everyone said. Admit it!"

"I won't. Because it's not true. You are a loving person Rei. Even when you can't see it yourself. I love you for your worst because I remember your best."

Lies.

I won't forgive her.

Lunging forward I swing wide aiming for her calm face and piecing eyes. She catches my fist easily. That cold burns hotter. I try to yank away from her but she doesn't let go. I swing with the other one and she catches it too. She is still calm. When I look into her eyes there is nothing there but understanding.

I step back while pulling hoping to shake her balance. I don't. Instead she moves with me while hooking her foot behind mine taking us both down to the floor. I feel the air rush out of both of us but Minako recovers a hair faster. Quickly she straddles me at the waist. I slam my fists into her chest. I feel the tears prick at my eyes.

I slam them once more into her but she doesn't move. She takes the hit and for the life of me I don't understand why.

"You're not alone Rei. I may not understand. But I can listen. Cry. Scream. Hit if you want. I'll still be here.

I'll still be here. I love you."

Lies.

Pretty lies wrapped up in hope. I won't fall. I can't fall.

"I'm here Rei. I won't let go."

She'll leave. They left. She will to.

"I won't leave you. I'm here."

"Stop," I beg. "No more."

I hear her sigh. "I won't let you go. If you fall I'll be there to catch you."

"I won't let you hurt me Minako," I choke out. I so close to breaking. I won't break. I won't let myself be weak.

"I won't. I'll turn my head till you're done. But I won't let go."

And she does. She turns her head and I break. I don't want to. I can't but I do. I cry.

I don't understand.

She is still here. I'm crying but she is still here. I hurt her but she is still here. I don't understand. Someone please help me understand!

I hear a whisper near my ear. It's quiet but I still hear it.

_Because I love you._


End file.
